


Sniff

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, M/M, Oneshot, Quadrant Confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't actually smell like ass. He smells like apple juice and the overheated plastic of his laptop, with a hint of chalk dust and the perfume you always smell on Rose.</p><p>Dave just chuckles, and it's music to your ears every time he does. You always know you're doing something right when he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sniff

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh i wrote this forever ago for a long-deleted series of drabbles
> 
> but it was actually half decent once i made a few revisions so take it anyways

"You smell like ass."

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you just happen to be cuddling your much-bigger-than-you-are are not-matesprit under the covers of Dave's bed, your head resting against his shoulder blades, arms wrapped around where his stomach and chest meet. The warmth of both him and the bed has you more than tired, eyes drooping and yawns frequently being emitted from the both of you, lights dim, the only sounds the occasional echo of footsteps from the hallway.

He huffs, reaching an arm back to try to hit you, though it's not hard to move away when he isn't exactly looking at you.

"You smell like sweaty ass."

You bump your forehead against his hand.

"At least I've showered in the past twenty-four hours, bulgecanoe."

"At least I don't call my cuddle buddy bulgecanoe."

He paps you.

You proceed to unwrap your arms from him and try to shove him off the bed. Unfortunately, you're a foot shorter than he is and you weigh much less than he does, so you don't really push him very far. Instead, you opt to push your body closer to his, scooting up to bury your face in his neck wrap your arms around him again. He doesn't actually smell like ass.

He smells like apple juice and the overheated plastic of his laptop, with a hint of chalk dust and the perfume you always smell on Rose. Dave just chuckles, and it's music to your ears every time he does. You always know you're doing something right when he does.

"You're an awful not-boyfriend."

"You're a shitty not-matesprit."


End file.
